


Voodoo Doll

by xsmlzy



Category: DCU (Comics), Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Batboys, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmlzy/pseuds/xsmlzy
Summary: Soulmate AU based on voodoo dolls, and somehow you have two for Jason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this; https://fangirlnova.tumblr.com/post/164125785527/drenched-in-sunlight-i-found-some-old-doodles

When you had turned four, a bunch of kids were huddled outside the playground during recess to talk about their “soulmates” and these “voodoo dolls” that one was supposed to receive at one point in their life to signify that they have been “paired up”. Of course, you didn’t believe the kids but the thought of a best friend for life intrigued you so when you went home that night, you asked your parents about it. 

They told you everything from what soulmates were and the process of finding yours. The dolls were almost like putting your fallen baby tooth under your pillow at night and the tooth fairy would visit you while you slept. The story for the dolls went; when you were deemed fit or the timing was almost right, a little fairy will bring you a small doll that resembled a bit of what your soulmate would look when you would meet. Your parents pulled their dolls out from their wedding box and although years had gone by since they first met, you could still see the resemblance. The dolls were small, about the size of a juice box. They were made of yarn but adorned enough details to seem as close of a match to their humans as they could.

So from the night onwards, you would pray to the stars that in the following morning to come, you would wake to find your soulmate’s voodoo doll under your bed. 

Of course, that didn’t work out for you and in the morning, you always woke up with glee and excitement only to be met with an empty spot under your pillow which slightly dampened our day. On the best of days, you would remind yourself that no one is truly alone in the world so your day would come. 

Throughout your years at school, your friends and peers would wake up to find their dolls and gush about it for the rest of the week. It hurt to know everyone around you were a step closer to their happy endings but you still kept your smile on for them. Once in a while, you would ask a random adult about their voodoo doll story. You usually stumbled upon the happy ones. There was one man who found his doll the morning of his big presentation only to meet his significant other at said presentation or grandma who found hers under her pillow in the middle of the afternoon when she was changing her bed sheets. A lady who worked at the library told you she didn’t find her doll until she was twenty-four so that kept you going. Of course, there was also the sad ones like your neighbour across the street whose relationship had ended and she spent most of her angry mornings stabbing at her doll with a pin on her front porch. Your parents told you that whatever you did to the doll, would affect the person so you could only imagine what your neighbour’s ex-fiance could be going through. 

On the morning of your fifteenth birthday, you let out a shrill scream when you had felt a lump under your pillow. By the time your parents had reached your room, you were already covered in tears of happiness, cradling the small doll to your chest. Your parents frantically asked you what’s wrong and instead of even trying to formulate words, you peeled your hands away to show them the doll in your palm. They were ecstatic. They knew how much this meant to you from day one and through the many years of sad mornings, they knew this was the best birthday gift anyone could ever give you. When the three of you had calmed down, you all examined it closely. Your doll was a little bit smaller than the one of your dad. You significant other had black hair and the doll wore a red hoodie and grey pants.

For the first month, you would purposely go out whenever given the chance to, to see if you would come across your love. You even turned down the chance to go to Gotham to visit your second aunt because you wanted to stay and scour your city to find your soulmate. When you met new people, if the topic of soulmates came up you were quick to talk a little bit about your doll to see if anyone knew of him, yet nothing turned out. You found yourself casually running your finger over the dolls hairs and often wondering what it felt like to your significant other. Was he okay? Where did he live? Would you two meet soon?

Over the course of the next few months, your doll seemed to get lighter in colour. You carried the thing everywhere you went as a reminder to stay vigilant for the black hair and red hoodie. You just assumed it was just getting worn from being handled so often. Except, a week or so later you came across another lump under your pillow before you fell asleep. Lifting it up, you were met with another doll. This one was a tad bigger than your first and it had a white streak in his hair. He wore a grey shirt with a red spot on the chest that was too small to make out, under a brown jacket. 

Confused, you went to show your parents and they could only share sad glances between each other before sitting you down and explaining that your first love had probably passed away. No one knew when this happened but they knew this wasn’t the first time in the history of voodoo dolls did something like this happen. You were bawling your eyes out by the time your parents finished telling you. Sure it had only just been a couple months, but you had grown emotionally attached to your stupid doll, your stupid lover. Your mother had tried to reassure you everything would work out and that the angels had blessed you with someone else. 

With a salty taste on your lips, you chuckled darkly, “Yeah, let’s hope this one doesn’t die either.” And with that, you left to go to your room to silently mourn the loss of the stranger you once loved. 

Years had passed and before you knew it, you were moving out to Gotham City to attend Gotham University. Your parents were torn between getting you to stay in the comfort of their home, scared for your safety because it was Gotham after all and supporting you in your decision to move forth in life. You had multiple acceptances from other universities but you chose to leave. The first year after you got your new voodoo doll, you looked at it with resentment. You downright hated that thing. You hated that you now had a replacement for the first love that you never even got to meet. You hated how they both seemed slightly alike in colour scheme. You often dragged a needle across the slits between the yarn or squished his head hoping your new lover suffered drastic headaches. You wanted to stab the needle into his heart repeatedly, but you knew that he was probably clueless to the whole ordeal and perhaps giving a heart attack to your new lover wasn’t how you wanted to get another replacement if they even had another one for you… 

Gotham wasn’t great, but it wasn’t as gross as everyone said. You lived in an alright area with working streetlights and friendly-ish neighbours. Most were married couples or seniors living alone. University was what you had expected; heavy course load, mediocre professors and small classes. You heard about Gotham’s “vigilantes” and corrupted… everything, but you still tried to make the most out of the situation you put yourself in. You always had your pepper spray and pocket knife with you wherever you went. Even with everything from unpacking, work and school, you still found yourself wondering about your new lover. The hatred had stopped after a while but you still kept both your dolls hidden in your keepsake box. 

_Is he anything like my first love?_ Would you even know?

_Will he be a gentleman?_ Stop it, if he’s meant for you, he would have to be nice. You didn’t like rude people and it would just be a plain curse if you got an asshole of a man for a lover.

_Is he even looking for me?_ I mean, you’re not. What if he was back in your hometown? You would never see each other. Maybe moving to Gotham was a bad idea…

It was past midnight and you were craving cookies and milk so you had walked down to the small corner shop to pick some up. You had just stepped foot out of the store when you heard a cry for help coming from down the street. You could make out two figures tugging at a woman so you decided to run up. You weren’t even thinking straight. A woman your size in pink kitty pyjama pants and a dirty grey sweater you had found lying on top of your dirty laundry pile holding a bag of milk and cookies running up to stop two men from harassing another woman? You just didn’t want to be a bystander so you puffed up your chest and shouted at the men as you neared them, hoping it would scare them off.

“HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” 

The men turned to you with annoyance and a dirty grimace etched on their features. You gave them a once over to provide police with details later when one of them came up to you. “Why don’t you mind your own business?”

“You’re in my neighbourhood, this is my business.” You responded boldly. The woman was in tears and you tried not to let your demeanour down, trying hard to recall some self-defence moves your father had taught you. 

“Four’s a party.” The man holding the woman shrugs and just as the man was about to grab you as well, the sound of a gun cocking froze everyone. The three in front of you had their attention on someone behind you. You were too afraid to turn around, unsure of who the gun was pointing at, you didn’t want to risk getting your brain blown out. “It’s the Red Hood…” someone muttered quietly.

“I believe five makes it an orgy.” The man’s muffled voice spoke as he walked up beside you. You were still afraid to look, but in your peripheral vision, you could tell the masked man wasn’t aiming for you. “Do we have a problem?” He asked as they all took a step back. You recognized the name now. People always talked about a vigilante who took down mobsters and drug dealers named Red Hood except you’ve never seen a picture of him before. Realizing who’s side he was on, you had taken the opportunity of distraction to swing your grocery bag at the man in front of you before grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back while kicking out his knee. Adrenaline coursed through you as you pulled your knife out on the second guy who quickly let go of the girl and backed away even further. 

“If you’re smart, you’d turn yourself into GPD or I’ll give them your description myself.” I threatened and he nodded before running off, leaving his friend to fend for himself. Putting your knife away, you asked the woman if she was alright. She frantically nodded and you advised her to report the incident to the police before she ran away. 

Turning around you stood to face the masked vigilante who was still there at the scene. Your mouth fell agape as you stared at the man before you. 

“That was… really well done.”The compliment seemed hesitant but you were too distracted by what he was wearing. Sure, anyone else in Gotham might be used to it, the red helmet that covered his face, but that wasn’t the thing that had your attention, to begin with. 

_His outfit._

The brown leather jacket. The grey undershirt and the symbol. The symbol of a red bat splayed across his chest. Was this him? Was that the symbol you couldn’t make out on your doll? The doll with the black hair and white streak. 

Your second lover.

The outfit was for certain but without his hair, you couldn’t confirm your theory. 

You knew this crossed boundaries of privacy but you really had to know. Walking up to him, you could see his body visibly tense, but he was too stunned to shy away. 

_Was this him? Did he recognize you?_

Reaching up, you located the small hatch for his helmet and you pulled it. A small hissing sound came from the mask as it loosened. Slowly, you pulled the red hood off and you were met with a well-structured face with tousled black hair and surely, the white tuff above his forehead. With the helmet in one hand, your other one came up to pull your hood off your head revealing your (Y/HC) hair tied in a messy bun. 

A gasp escaped his lips as he brought his hand up to peel off his domino mask. 

“You’re…” He mumbled, stopping himself to give you a once over. “You’re her.” You looked down to see he had pulled out a small voodoo doll that resembled your current state of pink pyjamas, a grey hoodie, and a messy bun. It was small compared to his hand and although it would have been a perfect moment for you to show your doll, it was still stashed somewhere in your studio among the dozen of boxes you moved with. 

Gently picking up the doll, you looked at it. 

“I guess it is.” You smiled as you returned the doll back to him. Blue eyes twinkled as he smiled down at you. “I’m (Y/N).” 

Pocketing the small figure, his hands came out asking for a handshake. “And I’m Jason.”


	2. Bonus Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble of the bonding and Jason being cheekily out of character.

“So you’re the Red Hood everyone talks about on campus?”

“Yeah, scary anti-hero, crime lord, assassin.” Jason chuckled as he picked up your dropped groceries and traded you for the helmet. 

“I don’t think you’re that scary.” You honestly responded with a toothy smile and Jason’s mouth parted. 

“Y-You don’t?” The man in front of you stuttered out in disbelief. “But I’ve killed people.” Yup, Jason Todd just lost all his sense of the cocky and snarky remarks. 

With a shake of your head, you shrugged, “We all have our sins.” Although that might not have made much sense, Jason held gratitude in his eyes for you. Someone who accepted him right off the bat of knowing he has done terrible things before but nonetheless still adored him. “Come on, we can talk over cookies and milk.” You waved him over as you started walking back to your apartment. 

Without the slightest bit of hesitancy, Jason slipped his mask and hood back on and followed you home. It was dark out but people were still awake and he couldn’t risk losing his cover even if he was now officially off duty for the remainder of the night. 

-

“Excuse the mess, I’m still unpacking.” You announced as the two of you walked into your flat. “Make your self at home, I’ll get us some plates and cups.”

Looking around your small studio, Jason already felt at home. You had a small bookshelf tucked next to your small sofa and from the overflowing amount on it (and the floor) he knew you guys were going to get on just fine (even if they were just textbooks from school and cookbooks for teens). Although you deemed your apartment a “mess”, Jason thought otherwise. Your boxes were neatly stacked and labelled. Your bed was made and although the growing laundry pile stood out, it made your studio feel all the more, homey. 

“Jason?” You asked as you snapped him out of his thoughts. You were already situated at your small coffee table with a plate of cookies laid out and two cups of milk to match. 

“Sorry, I was admiring your place.” Jason couldn’t even lie to her, it was as there was a spell cast on him. “So you like reading?”

And that was the start of it all. For the rest of the early morning on a Saturday, the two of you bonded over small chit chat of hobbies, work and school and long storytelling of each other’s lives. Sleep was the last thing on both of your minds considering all the fascinating things you were learning about each other. You had forgotten all about voodoo dolls and soulmates to the point as if the two of you hadn’t just met mere hours ago and shared a slightly intimate moment in the middle of the street after helping a lady against two scumbags. 

The two of you rambled on for hours on end, stopping only to take a bathroom break or to grab more snacks. You told him about your childhood and he told you about his. He told you why he became Red Hood after dying as Robin and yet again, the feeling of familiarity hit you.

“Did you ever own a red hoodie by any chance?” You asked out of the blue. Talking about your childhood made you think back to your first voodoo doll, the one with the red hoodie and grey pants. 

Jason’s eyebrows furrowed together, taken back by your oddly specific question. “Yeah, I had this bright red one that I wore for years. I wore it the most when I was still a teenager on the streets. In fact, it was the hoodie I wore when I tried to steal Batman’s tires.”

You could sit and watch Jason talk all day, but with a swift jump off the couch, you ran for the box underneath your bed. Jason watched you attentively, following your every move and even straightened up in his seat when you sat down next to him. Opening up the box, you pulled out Jason’s doll and handed it over to him.

Holding it gently in his hands, he examined it closely before pinching the doll’s head and wincing when he felt a sharp pain in his skull. As the pain subsided, he chuckled earnestly. “So you were the one giving me headaches and random scratch marks back then.”

You nodded while he laughed out loud, playing around with his doll. You really didn’t think you should be telling him but you didn’t want to hide it from him either so with a straight face, you whispered, “You’re my second voodoo doll.” A look of hurt crossed his face as he felt his heart clench and before any thoughts could process in his mind, you took his hand in yours. “That pain you felt, that was me taking out my anger on your doll because I resented you.”

He was quick to snap his attention back to you. A barely audible, “What?” escaped his lips as he looked at the doll in his hand and then back at you. He was confused because he had his voodoo doll ever since his street kid days but you couldn’t say the same. You pulled out your first voodoo doll. The voodoo doll with beige skin, black hair and a small body adorned in a red hoodie and grey pants. 

“This was my first doll, and not long after I got him on my fifteenth birthday, I got the second one. My parents told me the only reason that would be is that-”

“-your first one died.” Jason finished your sentence and you nodded. The two of you shared a knowing look that said you both understood what the correlation between the two dolls was but he still urged you to continue. 

You took in a shaky breath as you recollected yourself. “I was confused but I also mad because you two looked alike and I hated knowing my lover was buried six feet in the ground not knowing I searched every nook and cranny in my hometown for them and not even getting a chance to meet. I hated that I had grown so attached to this… this doll that was supposed to be my clue to finding my forever and always yet I never did. Not with him anyways. I didn’t like that you were his replacement and so I took out all my anger on your doll and when I finally got over the loss, I took both dolls and stashed them away because I had a life to live. I didn’t have time to mourn over this _stranger_ and take out my anger on a little doll.” 

Jason nodded understandingly as he continued toying with the small figure of his past self in his other hand, “So you moved on.” 

“And so I moved on.” You repeated and gave his slightly rough hand a squeeze, “But then I came to Gotham for school, and then I met you. It was only a mere three minutes ago did I realize that I never actually lost my soulmate.”

“Because it was me the whole time?” Jason asked with a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes. You nodded frantically with a smile. “But we weren’t remotely close back then.”

“I was supposed to visit my aunt here in Gotham a month or two after my birthday but because I got the doll, I thought it meant my soulmate was back home so I stayed.” 

“I was a mess back then- Not that I’m not now, but-”

“But I would have still loved you the same.” You quickly reassured Jason as you moved closer to him. Your hands came up to cup the sides of his face as you peered into his eyes with your own glossy one. 

Jason’s eyes widened as he noticed your teary eyes, “W-Why are you crying? Are you not happy it’s me?” His hands mirrored your movements to cup your face as tears fell and you laughed through them. 

“I just feel really bad now because I hurt you physically through the doll because I thought you were replacing him but it turns out you weren’t and I can’t imagine what the scars look like and how many bottles of Advil you went through.” You blubbered as Jason tried to wipe your tears. He quickly pulled you into his chest, enveloping you into a tight but soothing hug. 

“Don’t fret over that, (Y/N), I only used like… two bottles of Advil and plus, these scars make me look super bad-ass.” Jason spoke as calmly as he could but his response just made it worse. You cried even harder, guilt settling heavily in your chest as he squeezed you even harder. “Please don’t cry, I feel terrible you’re crying over me.”

“AND I FEEL TERRIBLE FOR HURTING YOU.” You wailed and Jason laughed as a tear slipped his eye. 

Great, now both of you were crying at six thirty in the morning. 

~~~~~~

\- After that night, Jason would come over to help you study and the two of you would cook dinner before he went for patrol.  
\- Not long after that, you insisted he move in with you so he wasn’t so alone in his safe house ~~because even though he denies it he really just wanted to cuddle you in his sleep~~  
\- When you finally got to meet Bruce, he told you Jason carried your doll everywhere with him because it was his “lucky charm” and it “kept him safe and hopeful”  
\- But Jason denies that too (even though Alfred sided with Bruce) because he has a strong, angsty, brooding act to keep up  
\- The moment Bruce and Alfred leave the room he’s solemn and when you ask what’s wrong he chuckled and scuffed the toe of his socks on the carpet mumbling, “It’s true”  
\- “What?”  
\- “It’s true you were my good luck charm because whenever a mission went south, I would get hurt, but the one night I forgot the doll in the cave, I died.”  
\- ~~Jay bean, why are you so dark.~~  
\- JASON PETER TODD IS A LITERAL TEDDY BEAR FITE ME  
\- He wanted the old him to be called Jason but the new one to be called J.T because “I HIT PUBERTY AND THIS ONE IS SO MUCH MORE DESERVING OF A COOL NAME, BABE!”  
\- Your doll got “Butt Kicker (Y/N/N)” for reasons concerning your skilled tactical K.O. on a man with just a grocery bag  
\- WHEN YOU’RE AT SCHOOL, THIS BUTT WILL POKE YOUR DOLLS FACE AND SOMETIMES WHEN HE’S FEELING EVEN MORE DEVIOUS, HE’LL RUN HIS FINGER DOWN THE SIDE OF YOUR DOLL  
\- AND YOU? YOU’LL EITHER BE SCRATCHING AT YOUR FACE, ITCHING YOUR SKIN OR YOU’RE FORKIN’ LAUGHING AND SQUIRMING IN YOUR SEAT BECAUSE SOMETHING IS TICKLING YOU  
\- Later that night when he’s on patrol, you’ll start tickling your doll and poking its cheek or even swinging his foot back and forth.  
\- Jason is here stumbling on the rooftop trying to stay hidden from the thugs robbing the jewelry store down below and wriggling on the floor like a fish out of water.  
\- Ofc he gets his revenge because oh yeah, you forgot he took your doll whenever he went out  
\- If the thugs get away, he’ll call you to tell you to cut it out and while he’s fighting thugs in an alley, you’re scolding him for starting it in public and he goes  
\- “Yeah, okay. Babe, I AM REAAAAAAAALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT, but i’m also in the middle of- hng- fighting some criminals right now.”  
\- The two of you kept your three dolls on the bookshelf together and usually your’s disappears at night (because he brings it with him on patrol) but one time they went missing and you searched the whole studio for it but it turns he had them with him when he went up on the roof for a smoke.  
\- “I don’t know what you’re talking about, they were in the kitchen.”  
\- “I checked there already, Jay.”  
\- “Clearly you didn’t do a good job.” Jason shrugs as he puts all three dolls back on the shelf.  
\- There was that other incident where you came home early from your group study and you saw him holding J.T and Butt Kicker (Y/N/N) side by side and just staring at them with love.  
\- “How did I end up with someone this adorable and beautiful like (Y/N)? I mean she literally kicked ass the first time we met.”  
\- “Because we were clearly so destined for each other they made sure I knew with a second doll.” You responded and that was the first time you heard Jason scream.  
\- “I-I thought you weren’t coming home till later? Why didn’t you call me to pick you up? How was-”  
\- “Stop trying to hide the dolls, I can see you.”  
\- “I’m not hiding them, what?????”  
\- “Were you playing house with them?”  
\- “WHAT NO, I SWEAR I WASN’T I WAS JUST LOOKING AT THEM!”  
\- “Mhm.”  
\- “I SweAR BABE, PLEASE DO NOT TELL MY FAMILY!”


End file.
